Concretismo
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: One-shot::: Ele gostava mais dela do que deveria ser possível.:: NejiTen ? ::. XIX Desafio MRS .::


.

_**Concretismo**_

.

.

Ele acordou assustado, agarrado aos lençóis. Um eco vago da voz dela ainda reverberava em seus ouvidos, despido de palavras ou significados. Apenas uma sombra do que ela havia dito. Apenas uma impressão. Como se ele tivesse esquecido algo importante. Como se alguma coisa tivesse ficado para trás. Mas não, provavelmente não era nada. Provavelmente era sua imaginação brincando de mágico de circo, fazendo aparecer o que não estava lá, iludindo seus sentidos.

Deitou-se novamente e cobriu-se até o queixo com o lençol. Hermeticamente fechado em seu casulo de linho. Esperou até sua respiração se acalmar; até seu coração diminuir o passo. Virou para o outro lado, dormiu.

Não sonhou mais com ela ou com sua voz.

.

O que estava prestes a fazer não era exatamente legal. Estava, em realidade, infringindo várias leis importantes que diziam respeito ao bom convívio em sociedade.

Mas ele não tinha escolha. Não conseguiria dormir se se mantivesse preso àquele campo de batalha. Ao corpo dela estendido, inerte, imóvel, morto.

Tudo o que precisou foram alguns selos. Nenhuma palavra mágica, nenhum lenço colorido para divergir sua atenção. Alguns selos e alguns segundos.

E a memória do ocorrido apagou-se, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

.

Ele deveria ter imaginado o que o esperava quando escolheu se juntar aos outros contra o ataque sobre o vilarejo. Deveria ter imaginado o que estava pondo em risco.

Naruto estava no portão principal, Shikamaru estava próximo à Torre da Hokage, Lee estava no portão secundário, Sakura estava perto do hospital, ele próprio estava na muralha, e Tenten... Tenten estava bem ao seu lado.

Ela estava ao seu lado, lutando como ele estava lutando, mantendo os inimigos do lado de fora e os aliados do lado de dentro como ele mantinha. Ela estava ao seu lado, e ele fora incapaz de vê-la. Mais tarde ele diria a si mesmo que não fora sua culpa não tê-la visto. Havia pelo menos quarenta pessoas vindo em sua direção ao mesmo tempo e ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa. O gênio do clã Hyuuga morreria em uma batalha que nem ao menos era sua. Não era sua culpa que ela estava ao seu lado.

Quando Neji aprendeu a técnica do Juukenhou-Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisa ele sabia que não era uma técnica apropriada para espaços restritos, como becos ou muralhas. Mas era sua melhor, mais eficiente, técnica para lutar com massivas quantidades de inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Iria arriscar, não podia simplesmente ficar parado esperando a morte. E assim destruiu tudo o que podia alcançar, tudo o que respirava, tudo o que lutava.

Ela estava ao seu lado, e ele a destruiu também.

Ao ver o corpo dela caído ao lado do de seus inimigos, seu coração perdeu o compasso, o ritmo, a linha. Ele abriu os pontos de chakra que ele mesmo fechara. Tentou reanimar o coração que ele mesmo parara. Mas não fazia mais diferença.

Os lábios dela articularam alguma coisa, mas não havia ar em seus pulmões para que produzisse sons. Os olhos dela, entretanto, lhe disseram tudo o que tinha de ouvir.

_O que você fez?_

.

Neji não sabia desde quando sua indiferença se tornara surpresa; quando a surpresa se tornara admiração; quando a admiração se tornara adoração. Ele gostava de Tenten. Mais do que como amigo; mais do que como colega de time. Mais do que como um garoto deveria gostar de uma garota. Mais do que como um rapaz deveria gostar de alguém que lava suas roupas sujas de sangue. Gostava mais do que deveria como Hyuuga. Como Neji.

Ele tentou tudo o pôde imaginar para suprimir o sentimento. Tentou não falar com ela; não olhar, não pensar. Nada adiantava. Se ele não falava com ela, ela o mandava cartas. Se ele não a olhava, ela o cutucava entre as escápulas. Se ele não pensava nela, ela o perseguia em seus sonhos.

Gostava dela e achava que ela gostasse dele. Não tinha certeza, uma vez que nunca perguntara. Queria perguntar; queria tratar o assunto de forma prática e racional. Queria poder acreditar que se recebesse uma negativa como resposta, não ficaria tão chateado como sabia que iria ficar. Queria saber que estava pisando em solo seguro. Mas aquele não era um assunto racional. Ele sabia o quão chateado ficaria com uma negativa da parte dela. Aquele não era solo firme. Por isso não perguntava.

Tenten era uma incógnita. Era doce e agressiva; era cruel e benevolente; era amável e detestável. E ele gostava dela.

Em suas fantasias, naqueles prelúdios de sonhos que vinham quando ele menos esperava, via-a como sua esposa. Grávida de seus filhos. Dormindo em seus lençóis. Murmurando palavras em seu ouvido.

Ele gostava dela mais do que deveria ser humanamente possível.

.-.-.-.

* * *

N.A.: Concretismo se refere à escola poética que veio para o Brasil nos anos 50, em as palavras/frases são colocadas de forma aparentemente aleatórias.

P.s.: Se a ordem da fic deu um nó na sua cabeça, tente ler da última parte para a primeira. :)


End file.
